Klarion Messes Stuff Up
by LawlietElric
Summary: Basically what it says on the tin. After an encounter with Klarion, the team notices some...unfortunate changes. With half their powers out of commission, the team must find a way to reverse Klarion's spell while at the same time trying to figure out his plans. Body-swapping.
1. Chapter 1

"M'gann!" he heard someone, Robin, call out. Kaldur's ears were still ringing from the sound of the explosion. There were flames all around them and M'gann was lying on the ground, unmoving. Apart from M'gann, Kaldur could not see his teammates. The building was coming down around them; they had to move. The smoke seemed to be getting thicker by the second.

"Retreat! We need to get Miss Martian out of here! She is unconscious!" his voice sounded strange. Maybe the smoke and heat was getting to his head, or perhaps it was simply affecting his throat as it threatened to suffocate him. He heard movement, most likely from the others, but still only saw M'gann. Kaldur pulled himself to his feet and was glad to find he was at least faring better than the last time they had been caught in a fire. He ran for M'gann, faster than he thought possible in these conditions. There was no time to check her breathing; he had to get them both out. Now.

She felt heavier in his arms as he raced towards the nearest exit of the warehouse. The door frame was collapsing along with the rest of the building and the door fell away easily when he rammed into it with his shoulder. Exhausted, he carried M'gann away from the inferno and set her by the edge of the dock, as far away from the fire as possible.

"Kid Flash!" The voice was distant, but he heard footsteps approaching. It appeared he and M'gann were not the only ones that had gotten separated. The voice was louder, "KF!" It was Superboy's voice. Was something wrong? Did Kid Flash get injured? He turned away from M'gann, whom he was glad to see was breathing steadily now, and saw Superboy coming towards him.

"It is alright, Superboy, she is unharmed." His voice still sounded wrong to him, and apparently it sounded strange to Conner, as well. The Kryptonian stopped at stared at him. "Is everything alright?"

The stare turned to one of confusion. "Kaldur?" he asked.

He stood up suddenly.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?"

A thousand possibilities came to mind. Someone was still trapped inside, Kid Flash was, as he feared, injured or worse, or maybe Klarion had kidnapped one of them in the confusion after they had interrupted his spell. "No," Conner said slowly, "No one's hurt. But I think we should both look in a mirror."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. He was his hair or face singed? He didn't feel anything. The sun was coming up over the horizon and Miss Martian was beginning to stir. They both turned their attention to her as she opened her eyes.

"Are you feeling okay?" Conner asked. She groaned and shook her head briefly, her eyes adjusting to the dim morning light. She looked up at them and smiled vaguely. "KF?"

"What?" Kaldur reached his hand out to her and saw that he was wearing bright red gloves. "What is…" he trailed off and decided to take Conner's advice. He looked over into the water. It was dark, but he could see enough of his reflection to make out a blob of bright yellow and a shock of red hair. He froze.

M'gann sat up. "Ugh, why do I feel so sick? And why does my voice sound so high? SB, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because he's not Kid Flash, he's Aqualad." he said. "And I am not Superboy, I'm Rocket."

"Ha, yeah. Right. And I'm Zatana?" Then she noticed Kaldur, looking at her, his serious expression foreign on Wally's face. Quickly, she looked down at herself, eyes widening at her green arms.

"I am SO not feeling the aster."

* * *

**A/N: Because this started out as a prompt from a friend, the chapters will be short, so bear with me. Reviews are appreciated and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Superboy-no, Rocket- helped Miss- Robin- back to the bioship. The local fire department already had the warehouse fire under control, and something told Kaldur that they had other things to worry about.

"The others should be back at the ship by now," Rocket said, "I radioed them just after I found you."

Kaldur sighed. "It is a good thing we thought to bring radio backup at all. With Miss Martian's mind link down we would have had no means of communication."

"We would have figured something out," said Robin. "I've always wanted to try smoke signals."

Rocket said, "We were just in a fire, do you really-"

She cut off when they saw Kaldur's body running towards them, a bit awkwardly. Kaldur watched in disbelief as he saw himself, hands clasped in front of him worriedly, look at the three of them.

"Is he- I mean am I-?"

"I'm alright." Robin gave the other Kaldur- M'gann?- a reassuring smile. Rocket let her-_him_. This was a confusing morning- stand on his own. "We should get back to the cave and sort this all out."

M'gann had more trouble piloting without her psychic abilities. Kaldur could imagine how she must feel without them. He remembered how unnatural he had first felt when he came to the surface world. Being in a different body was not new to M'gann, but not having her psychic abilities...She may never get used to it. Hopefully she wouldn't have to.

Everyone was sitting in their usual seat, but given the circumstances, it was possible that not everyone had been switched. The only ones that he knew of for sure were himself, Wally, Conner, M'gann, and Rocket. After takeoff, Kaldur turned in his seat to face the rest of the team.

"Klarion has escaped. Do we have any idea what kind of spell he was casting or why?"

Most of the team looked at him and didn't say anything. Zatana- or whoever was in Zatana's body- said, "Uh, aren't you just a little bit more concerned that none of us are in the right bodies? Or did no one tell you that you suddenly got extremely gorgeous? OW!" Whoever was in Robin's body had struck her on the back of the head.

The other Raquel took the question more seriously. "I recognized that spell. It was for soul transference. The spell allows the caster to switch people's minds and bodies."

Whoever was now Artemis seemed to comprehend, "We interrupted the spell."

"Hence, why we're like this. I could try to reverse the spell, but it's high level. And magic is in my blood, not just anyone can do it. Your body and mind have to be open to it."

"What's wrong with my body?" The real Raquel's annoyed expression looked at home on Conner's face.

"Nothing, it's just- you've never practiced magic before. Kaldur and I are the only ones on the team that have."

Robin placed his hand on who could only be Zatana's shoulder. "Don't worry," he said in M'gann's saccharine voice, "We'll figure something out. We already know what kind of spell Klarion was casting."

Kaldur nodded. "The question is, casting it on whom?"

* * *

_A/N:I know it's really short, but the next one is longer, promise! They are going to be fairly short chapters, though, so if you ever see one that's 3,000 words, get worried. Thank you for reading! Reviews are appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

When they got back to the cave, Raquel was surprised to be greeted by a giant wolf licking her face.

"Ugh, nasty. Does he usually do this?" She said, wiping slobber off of her face with Conner's shirt.

"If we're gone long enough. I haven't been paying him enough attention lately. I'd take him for a walk, but if he gets excited I don't think I'd be able to hold him like this," he flexed Artemis's arms, almost half the size of his own. "Wolf can get a bit rough if I'm not with him. I'm not sure if he'll even recognize me."

"Speaking of being recognized," M'gann's voice came from behind them, "We have debriefing soon. Who wants to tell Batman?"

Automatically, all but one pair of eyes went to Kaldur. "Wha- me? Why me?" Kaldur's eyes went wide with confusion and mild fear at the idea of being put on the spot.

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit." Robin reassured M'gann with her own voice. "We're not exactly used to looking at Wally for leadership."

"Hey! I can be a leader!" the real Wally objected. He was ignored.

"He should be here soon," Kaldur said, heading towards the kitchen, "in the meantime, I am going to see what there is to eat."

"Wait, what? Why are you thinking about food right now? Aren't you the one that's supposed to keep us focused on the problem at hand?" Conner said, Artemis's voice coming out sounding shriller than intended.

"I think it is because of Kid Flash's body. The experience is strange enough on its own, but I am having some trouble adjusting to his metabolism. Being on the surface feels easier than it was before, but I also feel as if I haven't eaten in days." He began raiding the cupboards, taking out a can of tuna and some bread.

"Yup. Just one of the perks of being The Wall-Man," Wally said, adjusting Zatana's bowtie for what he thought was dramatic affect but looked more like an over-the-top James Bond impression. "Us speedster's need to maintain our metabolisms. You should see my house at Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, I'd rather be able to keep my meal down, thanks," Artemis said, grimacing at the thought and covering her face with her hand. "Hey," she said, rubbing the side of her mask, "I can actually get to see what Robin looks like!"

"Don't even think about it."

Robin sounded surprisingly matronly as M'gann. Wally still sounded like himself, even with the sex change. "Trust me, babe, you're not missing much."

"Dude, can you not call her that when she's in my body?"

"What? I'm Zatanna now, so it's fine, right?"

Zatanna had been fiddling with Rocket's belt until then, only half listening. "I never call- ugh! We are WAY off topic here! Kaldur, are you almost done?"

Kaldur was chewing the last of his third tuna sandwich. He swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded. "We need to contact the League. There's no point in putting it off."

"They should be at The Watchtower right now. If anything, Uncle J'onn will still be there. He likes to stay late after meetings."

Superboy walked away from petting Wolf to stand next to M'gann and nodded, putting his hand on her shoulder reassuiringly. "Let's just hope they don't think it's some dumb prank."

"They'll believe us. I mean, why would we lie about this?"

* * *

"This is a prank, right?"

There was a collective sigh among the team. Unfortunately for them it was Captain Marvel who had answered their call.

"Wally, is this one of yours?" The youngest member of the League had been making it a point no to let Wally take advantage of him since they had found out his real age. "Well I'm not falling for it. Try harder next time. But getting the whole team in on it was a nice touch, I'll give you that."

Artemis sighed. "Captain Marvel, is Batman there?"

"He's talking to Superman right now. I can get him for you, but he's not gonna fall for it."

"Fall for what?" Captain Marvel jumped and turned around. Even through the camera the team hadn't seen Batman come up behind him.

"Man, I hate it when he does that." Wally said, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Me, too, Z." Captain Marvel said, avoiding eye contact with Batman as he said it.

"I am not Zatanna!"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the comment, waiting for an explanation.

"Hey Bats, get this. Apparently none of them are who they look like. Wally is Kaldur now."

"No, Kaldur is Wally," Artemis supplied, "Wally is Zatanna."

"Ha! Nice, Rob!"

"This is serious. Why would we all be lying about this?"

"Wally's been messing with me since day one, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Batman, please tell me you believe us." Robin looked straight at his mentor, hoping that his eyes could convey how serious he was.

"Really?" Captain Marvel asked, doing a double take, looking like he finally realized that maybe they weren't trying to mess with him.

Batman, as usual, wasn't giving anything away. "You're serious?" He said it in a way that conveyed neither belief nor skepticism.

The team was getting aggravated, trying to find a way to show that they were serious. With only a moment's hesitation, Robin looked his mentor straight in the eye and said, "Ten forty-seven."

His team stared at him, confused, until Batman said, "They're telling the truth. Captain Marvel, tell Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Icon that their protégés will be out of commission until further notice." Captain Marvel ran to do as he was instructed and Batman turned his attention back to the team. "I want to know the whole story." He looked back at them and stared into M'gann's eyes, still barely reacting to the situation. "Starting with you, Robin."


	4. Chapter 4

Each of the team members told their stories in turn, explaining what had happened and who was now in whose body. Batman listened carefully as they recounted the events of the mission, occasionally being briefly joined by other League members, including each member's mentor, Black Canary, Red Tornado, Dr. Fate, and most often, Captain Marvel, acting as a go-between for Batman and other Leaguers. Captain Marvel got an uncomfortable expression on his face whenever he looked at the team, looking as if he wanted to apologize for not believing them, but didn't have the time to say he was sorry when he was running errands for Batman.

When they had finally finished telling Batman everything they knew he pulled up a computer screen and started typing rapidly across the keyboard.

"I'm contacting your families and letting them know that you will be staying at Mount Justice for the time being." The young heroes looked at each other in slight disbelief.

"But Batman-" Robin started.

"No 'buts'. And this includes you, Robin. We'll try to get this sorted out as soon as possible. Until then you are all off missions. Try to manage your new…living arrangements as best you can."

And with that the screen went black. The team looked at one another, each clearly unhappy with the situation.

"Greeeat. What are we supposed to do now?" Wally complained.

Zatanna cringed slightly. "Do I always sound that shrill?"

"No, it's just Wally."

"Thanks a lot, Rob."

"Artemis."

"Well _excuse _me. It's kind of hard to think of your best friend as a girl all of a sudden," Wally said, putting his hands on what used to be Zatanna's his and pouting, his mouth stained with pink lipstick.

"Not as hard as you'd think," the real Robin replied.

"Well you better get used to the idea, 'cause it looks like we might be like this for a while," Superboy said.

"You're adjusting to this pretty well," Robin said.

Superboy shrugged. "It feels different, obviously," he gestured to his chest and waist, making Wally frown and Artemis smirk, "but when you're a clone, you kind of get used to the idea of your body not being completely yours."

"Conner-" M'gann started.

"No, it's okay. I dealt with that a long time ago."

M'gann didn't look completely reassured. "Well I'm a Martian, so what you all look like doesn't make much difference to me. But I've never been a boy for this long. It is a bit uncomfortable."

"Which reminds me," Raquel chimed in, "Can you guys try to keep your hands to yourselves during this whole-" she waved her hands around as if she were trying to grab the word out of the air- "situation? I don't know about you, but I do NOT wanna see myself mackin' on Miss M. No offense."

"None taken," M'gann replied, looking at a blushing Robin and Zatanna with a wry grin.

"I agree," Kaldur said, "I do not mind what you do in private, but it would be…uncomfortable to see myself with Artemis."

"Words you never thought would come out of Wally West's mouth," Robin said with a grin.

"So, would we be off the hook for that, right?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the team stared at him. Raquel covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "What?"

"You do realize you pretty much just hit on Robin," Artemis said.

"What?! No! It was an honest question!"

"Suit yourself," Robin shrugged, "not that I'd blame you, really. So much for having trouble thinking differently."

"Oh, come on! I was just asking. It's not like that."

"Sure it's not," Robin smirked. Artemis was enjoying Wally's reactions too much to stop them.

"How do you feel about this?" she asked, turning to the real Zatanna rather than the yelling one.

"I don't really have a problem with it if you don't," Zatanna answered.

"As for the rest of us," Kaldur interrupted before things could go any further, "I think everyone should go to their rooms. The one's that belong to you, not your body."

"Just one more question," Wally said, grateful for the change of subject. He pulled at his shirt, still in Zatanna's uniform. "What are we supposed to do about clothes?"

* * *

_**a/n:** I AM SO FREAKING SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. I promised the space between chapters wouldn't be so long and them- WHAM! Almost exactly two months later. I had a lot of school work that involved a lot of writing and whenever I did get free time, I was too worn out from class writing to finish this or think about it too much. The school year's still going but by mid-May I should have a lot more free time. Also, with the recent Wally happenings I wasn't sure if I should continue a comedy based story with him in it. Also, yes, the ship teases were intentional, but I do think it might happen in this situation. And if it wouldn't, this way is funnier anyway. (See? I laugh at Wally's expense all the time. It's hard to honor his memory that way.) I really want to try to get more done sooner than I did this one, but fair warning, I DO have college classes to keep up with so it may be a month- a month in a half before I can publish it/write it all out. This one was pretty dialogue heavy, though, so it didn't take me very long to write up. _**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ITS CHARACTERS.** (As much as I would like to because they keep killing our favorites.)


	5. Clarification

**Discalimer: This is basically just one huge author's note that I felt was too big to put into a chapter's notes.**

FINALLY. A list of who is in whose body!

I know a lot of people have been confused by this and I had intended on making this anyway, but since I've been getting asked so much I'm adding it sooner than originally planned. I have a color coded flowchart on Paint that I use for my own reference, but since I can't show that to you guys here:

Kaldur= In Wally's body.

Wally= Zatanna's body.

Zatanna= Raquel's body.

Raquel= Conner's body.

Conner= Artemis's body.

Artemis= Robin's body.

Robin= M'gann's body.

M'gann= Kaldur's body.

For a color coded flow chart version you can find it on my deviant art page: otakusapien. deviantart .com

Thank you for reading and for your patience!


End file.
